The present invention relates to a status management method of a signalling service device in an electric switching system.
The conventional status management method of the signalling service device was made up of the steps of altering channel number for each status according to the alteration status generated during operation, calculating the number channels segregated from service, and outputting software alarm message together with status information of channel which the status alteration was generated in case that the result compared to a predetermined ratio of the number of all mounted channels was more than a predetermined value. This, however, caused deterioration in service quality since effective status management was difficult.